


Rekindling

by gaysakurapetals



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Crying, Doki Doki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, RWBY is finally back and I'm super excited and have lots of feelings, Reunion, Romance, Sexual Tension, was originally a one-shot but decided to continue it after volume 5 ended!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysakurapetals/pseuds/gaysakurapetals
Summary: They were finally alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby, Weiss, and the others were sound asleep in their tents after a long day of reunions, crying, battle, and running. Yang twisted her fingers around the branches nervously before tossing them into the camp fire, watching as the flames burst and ignited, its arms reaching outward into the starry sky. It burned, and she felt it in her heart as Blake took a seat on the log next to her. 

She swallowed. Her feelings of resentment were embers now, after a recent fight in which their indescribable teamwork and synchronization helped mend the complicated feelings between them. But they were still there. In the beginning, there was crying, and screaming on her behalf, and Yang vaguely remembers her eyes flashing red at Blake’s distraught face before the Grimm and parts of the White Fang came pouring in, postponing their talk until then. Yang was glad it happened. She doesn’t know what she would have said, but she knew that she would have regretted it. Throughout the battle, Blake defended her and finished her attacks as easily as she finished her sentences, as if they had spent no time apart. Yang still remembers Blake gripping her robotic hand firmly as she propelled her forward as she always had, letting Yang deal the final blow. Blake had always been behind her, pushing her forward with an incredible strength and resilience like no one else.

There  _ couldn’t _ be anyone else. 

“Yang,” Blake’s voice seared into her, like a deep cut in her chest. But this time, instead of reacting violently to it, she let the pain pool into her, accepting it for what it was in order to face the girl beside her. 

“Why did you leave, Blake?” 

Yang couldn’t look at her. She could only gaze at the fire, the memories returning to her as if they were yesterday. She gripped at her metal hand as it started to tremble. 

“...I had to go home. I...I couldn’t...I couldn’t face you after what had happened--I, Yang, I’m so sorry--” 

Yang felt Blake reach out to her and she swiftly turned to her, gripping her wrist with her cold, metal fist. Tears, hot and overflowing, spilled over her cheeks before she knew it. 

“ _ I needed you! I _ needed  _ you _ by my side, Blake! I lost my  _ arm _ for you, and when I woke up, you were  _ gone _ \--”

_ “I know! _ ” Blake screamed, her own eyes pooling with tears. Yang hated every second of this. She hated how every second she saw Blake’s tears fall, her pained expression, the pain she felt doubled. 

“I’m not asking you to forgive me.” Blake stated, struggling to keep her voice stable. Yang stared her down, the hand gripping Blake’s wrist trembling still. “I just thought that...I stupidly thought that if I left, maybe you wouldn’t get hurt anymore. Adam wouldn’t chase you again, the White Fang wouldn’t try to hurt you because you were far away from me. But now--” Blake sucked in a deep breath. “Now I know that I was really just thinking of myself. I didn’t want to face you, Yang, and because of my cowardice, I ended up hurting you. I couldn’t bear to see you like that anymore, because of me--” 

“What Adam did wasn’t your fault. Stop blaming yourself!  _ I’m not a child,  _ Blake! I fought because I wanted to!  I  _ wanted _ to protect you!  I  _ still  _ want to protect you, and you can’t stop me!” Yang didn’t mean to blurt out the last part, and her face turned beet red. She released Blake’s wrist as if something stung her, and Blake’s eyes widened a bit before turning red herself, letting out a burst of surprised, shaky laughter that held a tinge of sadness to it. She rubbed at her eyelids as she kept on laughing, and Yang felt like her head was about to combust. She turned to Blake angrily, her heart pounding.

“Why are you laughing?!”

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just…” Blake tried to regain her breath, wiping away her tears. “Sun...Sun said pretty much the same thing. He said you would say that, you know. He helped me come back. He was always right.” 

Yang’s face burned even harder. She looked away, biting her lip as she stayed silent. Blake eventually calmed down, her breathing deep and calm now. 

“I’m...I’m glad I came here, even if I was practically forced out of Menagerie.” 

Yang turned to her in confusion, her brows furrowing. “Glad? How could you be glad to be forced out of your home?” 

“Well, I’m not particularly glad about that, but…” Blake looked at Yang, her expression almost shy, causing Yang’s heart to leap in her chest. “I got to be with Team RWBY again. I...I got to see  _ you  _ again.” 

Yang’s heartbeat was deafening now. She stared at Blake stupidly, her mouth hung open and her mind coming to a blank as her face burned even more than it did before. Blake gave her the warmest smile Yang has ever seen on her lips, and Yang sucked in a sharp breath as Blake pulled her into a tight hug, burying her head into her neck. Her heart rate spiked even higher and couldn’t fathom how her face hadn’t exploded already from the blood rushing into her cheeks. One minute ago, she was angry, but because of a few words...because of a smile...she’s been reduced to such a…

“I’ve missed you, Yang. I missed you so much.”

At that, Yang broke in her arms. She felt her head drop onto Blake’s own neck, her tears falling at an uncontrollable rate. 

“Y-You’re  _ such _ an idiot, Blake…” 

Blake laughed sadly and just held her tighter. 

“I know.” 

Yang let out a sob against Blake’s skin, and she pulled her closer as Blake began to sob, too. 

And they just held each other, still hurting but not wanting to be anywhere else, as the flames continued to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gingerly touched Yang’s arm. Yang’s heart skipped a beat as she felt her sensory nerves tingle in response to Blake’s fingers tracing the yellow paint and the various gears and joints. 
> 
> Blake looked up at her from underneath her eyelashes, and Yang suddenly felt very, very warm. 
> 
> “How... how does it feel?”

Blake yelped as she stumbled over uneven ground, almost falling flat on her face if not for Yang's chivalry.

“Woah there!” Yang quickly caught her with her robotic arm, slipping it around Blake’s waist. She caught her so smoothly, not even budging from the sudden onslaught of her body weight. Blake’s face grew a bit pink, and shivered a little at the feeling of Yang’s metallic arm cradling her bare waist. 

Yang, oblivious to Blake’s reaction at her touch, carefully helped her back on her feet. “You good?” 

Blake nodded and turned to face Yang. “T-thanks.” 

Yang smirked a little and put her metal hand on her hip. “No biggie. Good thing I was right behind you.”

“Yeah.”

Yang noticed Blake’s eyes lingering on her metal arm. A thought suddenly occurred to to her and she rubbed the back of her neck with it, a bit embarrassed, but she asked Blake anyway. 

“Do you wanna to look at it?”

Blake’s eyes shot up to Yang’s and her face flushed a deep red. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare—”

“No, no, it’s alright!” Yang insisted and held out her arm for Blake to see. “It’s pretty sweet, huh? It actually doesn’t feel heavy at all.” 

Blake was silent, her eyes rather intensely focused on the hard lines and grooves of the metal limb. Yang closed her mouth and swallowed, her heart picking up speed as she was studied so intently by the girl next to her. 

Blake gingerly touched Yang’s arm. Yang’s heart skipped a beat as she felt her sensory nerves tingle in response to Blake’s fingers tracing the yellow paint and the various gears and joints. 

Blake looked up at her from underneath her eyelashes, and Yang suddenly felt very, very warm. 

“How... how does it feel?”

Yang swallowed again, and answered while ignoring how her chest was growing tighter and tighter every second. 

“Well... it...it doesn’t feel like a metal weight. It does feel a bit duller than having a regular arm, but I feel...I feel a sensation coming from where you’re touching. I can’t really describe it well. I guess it’s like ...my nerves are tingling and I can feel the weight of your fingers, and I...I can feel your body heat.” 

Blake let out a soft breath. “That’s...incredible.” Her finger glided down her forearm and paused at the middle of her open palm. Without hesitation, Blake slid her fingers through Yang’s own, folding them in between hers. Yang bit her lip, trying desperately not to show how Blake touching her like this was causing her to react so strongly. 

Blake looked up at Yang again and her eyes widened, as if just realizing what she did. She blushed furiously, but she didn’t let go, although her grip loosened a bit from nervousness. 

“... I’m sorry. I just.. I’m really happy that you can at least...feel...”

Yang nodded. “It’s fine,” and smiled slightly, and feeling a bit brave, she shyly slid her thumb over the back of Blake’s hand. She felt her heart ache seeing Blake’s face turn a deeper shade of red. 

“I’m happy that I can feel this, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE SURPRISE. I have decided to make this a small multi-chaptered fic about the small moments that make our lil bees confess to each other. just a short, light-hearted, cute lil fic that I've been wanting to write for a while now. other chapters will be longer than this one though. this is just a cute lil moment i wanted to write. stay tuned :)

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY IS BACK and the opening pretty much killed me with Team RWBY at the end. I've been waiting for this moment and I'm praying for the bumbleby reunion we deserve. I wrote this as a result of my anticipatory feelings. Whatever happens, it'll be an emotional rollercoaster!!!!!!! :) Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing this little blurb. 
> 
> NOTE: This was originally a one-shot that I published at the end of the first episode of Volume 5, but after finishing all of Volume 5 I recently decided to make it a small multi-chaptered fic about moments they spent alone which ultimately lead to bumbleby geting together heehehe


End file.
